Marú
Biography Marú (Born prior to 330 AD) prior to is an evil Irish pagan spirit or poltergeist that was the result of a spirit-summoning ritual being used incorrectly, He is encountered by Mika McDonnelly, Joseph McNamara, Jane O'Connell on a trip to Dublin. He appears in the episode Kilmainham Ritual. History He was born prior to 330 AD. He was exiled after a failed uprising against Christian's angels. He was transformed into a human, but had died of starvation because he didn't know how to eat. After arriving back, he was punished with his lips sewn shut, his toenails and fingernails ripped off, they never grew back. While exiled with his wounds, he turned invisible, the reason for his current forme was accidentally touching his corpse after his execution because Marú thought he was sleeping. Marú could transform into anyone and the current one ended up being his base forme. Appearance Marú took the forme of Joseph Plunkett, an Easter Rising signatory. He wore a green uniform with a white bandage-scarf around his neck with a speck of blood, he wore pince-nez glasses aswell. The difference is that he has dried blood on his mouth and chin as if his lips was sewn shut, had very pale almost white skin and blood around him, he also has his fingernails torn off, and withput shoes, he also has no toenails. His form prior to taking the form of Joseph Plunkett was a long-haired man in Celtic clothes with the same disfigured markings with the no nails and the dried blood on his chin and mouth. Thanks to his poltergeist phyisology, he has six red claws on his back they function similar to switchblades, they are located in the spinal region, he has fangs in his mouth. Biology Marú's organs are similar to that of a human, because his host form is a male, he has a male reproductive system fully intact. Toshio said that Marú's stomach and bladder work the same, allowing him to process foods and drink, despite him needing neither, he can feel full if he had eaten despite not having any need to eat. A difference is that Marú has no toenails or fingernails, he has his six monsterous hands coming out of his back like switchblades, which are red in color with three claws on each. Quotes I'm actually angry at those people for summoning me and taking me for the real Plunkett, when I asked what the Free State was, they told me to unleash h*** on it, the girl arrived at the appopriate time, she told me the Free State they were talking about occupies two thirds of the country and it would kill everyone. Personality Marú hated humanity and wishes it would be destroyed, but keeps it civil and polite. He also has the nature of a goth teenager, showing fake enthusiasm for everything. However, he has paths he will not cross, he refuses to work with dissident republicans to destroy a government because "he doesn't care about the government and hardly gives a s***" He and Mika are good friends and absolutely loves her company. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Despite his form's frail stature, he can lift a car and even one of his summoners. Superhuman Density: In a physical forme, his bone density is seven times the average human or ghost, despite having the physique of a much smaller person, in this case, an very frail man in his late 20's, this actually makes him a couple hundred pounds heavier than he appears. Shapeshifting: He can shapeshift, his most preferred forme is his Joseph Mary Plunkett forme. Illusions: He can cast an illusion to hide his ugly scarring Trivia * He is the first non-ghost spirit in the series. * He doesn't require food or water. * His name means slaughter in Irish Gaelic. * He hates sunlight. * He dislikes modern-day technology, considering it "weird" * Despite him not requiring food or water, his favorite food is fresh fish and favorite drink is milk.